The Nightmare
by Parent12D
Summary: Alex has been having nightmares lately, and the latest one she had causes her to break down into tears. What will happen when her man Andrew comforts her and keeps her safe? Will she feel better? Read this and find out for yourself. Rated T for safety. Some serious fluff between Andrew and Alex is present in this story.
**Alright readers, after having a couple days to get myself together, I have gotten to developing this new oneshot that I have thought of.**

 **Before reading this, only read it if you have read 'Alone in the World' and 'Are We Moving In' first so there is no confusion with the concept.**

 **Now in this oneshot, Alex has been having nightmares recently about her past, and the latest one she had had her crying. Will a certain man named Andrew be able to comfort her? Find out now!**

 **Disclaimer: All Characters that aren't mine belong to their rightful owners.**

* * *

 **THE SPIES' HOUSE- BEVERLY HILLS- NIGHT TIME:**

In the room that belong to the spy girl named Alex, Alex was trying to go to sleep but she was having trouble, and was tossing and turning anxiously. Believe it or not, she has been having nightmares lately, specifically about her past and the days she was always being bullied as a kid. It made her want to start sobbing her eyes out into tears because it was so traumatizing. It was just so painful to relive those days.

 _"Your stupid, fat, nerdy and ugly, and that's all there is to it loser!" Mandy would say in her nightmares._

Even though she had gotten less hurt from being called that, it was still painful to have to go through it all again. Each nightmare she had got worse and worse and worse over time, each one more traumatizing than the last. She was almost to the point where she couldn't sleep. Each nightmare showed all the people in the crowd laughing _at_ her as a result of being bullied. After a few minutes of tossing and turning, she ended up falling asleep. Once she fell asleep, she then had the worst nightmare she could ever have, worse than all the other nightmares combined...

* * *

 _Alex was walking down the halls of Beverly Hills High School in a shy manner to avoid being laughed at. At the end of the hall, she saw the one man she knew would protect her no matter what. The man was known as Andrew, who has tan-nish skin, dark brown hair and had green eyes. They had been a couple for a while and have been close together. Alex smiled when she saw Andrew._

 _"Andrew! Am I happy to see you!" Alex called out happily as she ran over to him. He had his back turned away from her. "Andrew?"_

 _Once his name was said, he slowly turned around and faced Alex. Alex noticed something wrong with him. He looked the same, but he had that devilish look in his face, the same one Mandy gave to her in her nightmares._

 _"Andrew? What's the matter?" Alex asked, sounding confused by the look on his face as she tried to give him a hug._

 _"Get away from me," Andrew spat in a voice he never used before, pushing Alex away._

 _"Andrew? Why did you do that?" Alex was starting to get scared._

 _"Can't you see? I don't have any use for you! I never liked you!" Andrew snorted._

 _"Andrew... I... I thought you loved me..." Alex was starting to get watery eyes at Andrew's new attitude._

 _"Your kidding._ _Why would I love a freak such as yourself!?" Andrew sneered. "I was only using you to see if you would fall for me, and it worked, and I now have no further use for you!"_

 _Alex was now starting to cry, tears dripping down her faces._

 _"Andrew! You can't mean that! You can't POSSIBLY mean that!" Alex cried, feeling her heart starting to shatter._

 _"Oh but I_ _ **do**_ _mean it," Andrew scowled. "Mandy is right, you are nothing more but a fat, stupid, ugly, nerdy loser! Get out of my sight you mutt since you no longer mean ANYTHING to me!"_

 _Alex's heart then shattered after he said that as she then ran off, crying and sobbing her eyes out as everyone in the crowd that heard the conversation started laughing at her, as she was heartbroken that her man only used her and had dumped her... She was heartbroken..._

* * *

Alex jerked her head out of bed hastily to escape the nightmare and realized that it was just a dream. She still felt heartbroken from the nightmare and not wanting to find out if Andrew still loved her, she just stayed in bed, starting to cry from her recent nightmare.

* * *

Andrew, still in his bedroom, was sleeping peacefully... well that is, until he started to hear someone crying, which immediately woke him up. He had no idea who could be crying at this hour, at 1:00 in the morning. Sam, Clover and Chaosky were out cold so they couldn't hear the crying.

 _Is someone crying?_ Andrew thought to himself. _It sounds like it's coming from outside my room._

Andrew then got out of bed and creaked open his door to find the source of the crying. After a moment, he found out that it was coming from Alex's room.

 _Gee, it sounds like its coming from Alex's room._ Andrew now felt concerned, and wondered if there was something wrong with her.

Andrew quitely walked out of his room and headed for Alex's room, approaching her door.

* * *

Alex was still crying in her room when she heard someone softly knocking at her door. She didn't want to answer so she cried softly now. The door slowly opened up and peeking from the door was Andrew.

"Alex? Are you okay?" Andrew sounded concerned, taking notice of the fact that Alex had tears streaming down her face.

Alex only let out a soft whimper. Andrew slowly started to approach her, but Alex didn't want to push him way, despite the fact that she was scared if Andrew did something to hurt her.

"Alex, was that you crying?" Andrew asked, in a soft voice. "Why are you crying?"

Alex slowly got herself together as Andrew decided to sit on the end of her bed next to her as he faced her. She then proceeded on asking him...

"Andrew, can I... ask you something...?" She asked nervously.

Andrew simply nodded.

"Do you... still... _love_ me...?" Alex asked through gulping anxiously.

Andrew had a bewildered look on his face as to why she would ask him such a silly question.

"Of course I still _love_ you babe," Andrew said. "I will always love you. Why do you ask?"

"Well... I had... a nightmare..." Alex nervously explained.

"A nightmare?" Andrew had risen an eyebrow in confusion. "About what exactly?"

"I'll explain..." Alex started to explain.

Alex then told Andrew about her recent nightmare that had Andrew saying that she meant nothing to him and that he only used her and had dumped her in a manner that he wouldn't act normally. Andrew was shocked about this as Alex concluded her explanation.

"...and that's why I was crying, because I felt that you would abandon me..." Alex finished, tears dripping down her eyes.

Andrew was really surprised by the nightmare Alex had. He would never be like that with Alex. She meant so much to him.

"Alex, I'm sorry for that nightmare you had," Andrew said with a comforting voice. "I would never be able to dump you honey."

Alex still didn't want to let her guard down in case Andrew did something to hurt her.

"I'm still scared." She whimpered.

"What are you scared of?"

"I'm scared that you'll end up hurting me." Alex said.

Andrew, bearing a shocked look on his face, actually wondering why Alex would _ever_ think he'd hurt her, decided to draw her close to him.

"Alex, I would _never_ hurt you," Andrew explained as he started rubbing Alex while lying next to her. "Don't ever think that. I will always love you honey. I'm never gonna leave you. Your the only woman I could want to keep."

Alex looked at Andrew, not saying anything as he continued.

"Alex, you remember the night we gazed at the stars? The night after the day we had our first kiss and became an official couple?" Andrew reminded her. "I had made that promise that I'll always protect you from people that could hurt you, physically and verbally. My heart won't let me leave you because you have won my heart. I wouldn't call you my girlfriend if I didn't tell you this. If that was the case, then I never would have fallen for you in the first place. I would still be the miserable sad sack I was before I met you."

Alex knew that Andrew had a really good point. Andrew promised to keep her safe and protected, and it was Alex that helped Andrew slowly become the man he is currently, and his personality changed drastically for the better. Alex, now feeling touched started to hug Andrew, while crying on his chest, as Andrew started rubbing her back.

"It'll be okay Alex," Andrew said compassionately. "I will always be here for you no matter what, regardless of what Mandy says and what other bullies say to you. Nothing will change my mind. You are my angel and my angel only, and that's all there is to it sweetie."

Alex then looked into Andrew's eyes, with those golden eyes of hers twinkling from the tears still in her eyes. Andrew was always moved by the way she looked at him like that. She had that adorable smile on her face as she then said.

"Thank you Andrew, for being here for me." Alex thanked him severely.

"Your welcome honey. I'm always here for you if you need anything," Andrew said. "I love you Alex, always remember that."

"I love you too Andrew."

They then went into sharing a really compassionate kiss. Alex felt much safer knowing that her man would never leave her or abandon her ever. Alex was happy that Andrew moved in with the girls along with Chaosky, especially with the nightmare that she had just had. If Andrew wasn't here, then who would comfort her the way Andrew does?

"Andrew I'm so glad you decided to move in with us," Alex said honestly, wiping her tears away.

"Me too baby," Andrew said. "Me too."

Andrew felt so much better that Alex was no longer crying. He loved it when Alex felt safe with him.

"Andrew?" She asked.

"Yes sweetheart?"

"Please don't leave me here alone," She begged. "I don't want to sleep and have another nightmare."

Andrew knew this was coming as he then said.

"You know I wouldn't do that to you Alex. Here, let me take you to my room and you can sleep with me for the night."

Alex loved that Andrew would stick with her, so she proceeded on hugging him.

"Thank you so much Andrew for protecting me," Alex thanked him.

"Anything for my beloved angel." Andrew rubbed her back as he then proceed on picking her up bridal style as he quietly walked out of Alex's room and went back into his own room, carrying Alex while at it. Needless to say, Alex enjoyed having Andrew carry her.

* * *

Once they were in Andrew's room, Andrew quietly closed his door to give him and Alex some privacy while sleeping. Andrew proceeded on placing Alex on his bed, getting her all cozy while he then passionately placed a blanket over her body. He then walked over to the other side of the bed as he then climbed into the bed with Alex lying right next to him.

"You feel safer now Alex?" Andrew asked, proceeding to wrapping his arms around Alex, drawing her close to him.

"Yes, very." Alex stated, wrapping her arms around the man who will keep her protected.

"Well goodnight babe." Andrew said.

"Goodnight handsome." She said.

"I love you Alex."

"I love you too Andrew."

They then did a French kiss for a moment before they both passed out, sleeping close together like a married couple would sleep normally. The nightmares have went away and any dreams that Alex did have involved her man defending her and protecting her from bullies that could harm her physically and verbally. Alex knew that Andrew would never abandon her and will always help her out when she needed it and comfort her when she needed comforting, and no other man in the world was like this to Alex the way Andrew is. Alex now slept peacefully with Andrew close to her, as she awaited for tomorrow morning to come, and for better events between her and her man to occur as well...

* * *

 **THE END!**

 **WELL THAT'S IT FOR THE ONESHOT READERS! I HOPE YOU ENJOYED THIS SHORT FANFICTION THAT I DECIDED TO DO! I HOPE THERE ISN'T TOO MUCH CONFUSION IF YOU READ 'ALONE IN THE WORLD' AND 'ARE WE MOVING IN', ESPECIALLY SINCE THIS SHORT MAKES A REFERENCE TO BOTH OF THOSE FANFICTIONS. ANYWAY, I'LL TRY TO COME UP WITH A NEW ONESHOT AS SOON AS POSSIBLE! TUNE IN UNTIL THEN READERS!**

 **IF YOU'D LIKE, PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW ON WHAT YOU THOUGHT ABOUT THIS STORY!**

 **ASIDE FROM THAT, GOODBYE FOR NOW READERS!**


End file.
